I Think We Kissed But I Forgot
by Polka-Dot Pyjamas
Summary: Ally is different. She's shy; but definitely not insecure. She's beautiful; but she sure-as-hell does not know it. She's dumb — Because she's lying in another bed, stark-naked, with some dude she's never actually spoken to before in her life. / Auslly, AU & OOC, One-Shot/Drabble.


A/N: Hi. This? I don't know what this is. In fact, this is probably a terrible drabbly-thingy that sucks to no end. And the title? Ya... I don't know. It's a line from a song. (you may know what song... ;) _wink wink_) I chose it cause'... well, for lack of ideas, I just chose the first thing that entered my brain, which was _this_. So... ya.

I apologize if this is horrible.

Oh, and, uh, I've never gotten a review before, so _DO IT._

Disclaimer: _Austin_ isn't mine. _Ally_ isn't mine. Therefore, _Austin & Ally _isn't mine.

* * *

**I Think We Kissed But I Forgot**

Ally is _different_.

She is not the same as other girls.

The way she acts and _re_acts isn't the same — For her; breaking a nail is exactly the same as losing sight of a speck of dust, and being caught wearing 'last seasons fashions' is basically just an every-single-day routine. She's not the the type of girl to wear short-shorts and tank-tops in the summer, no matter how hot it is — Unlike those_ slutty-cheerleading-skanks_ at her school. She is aware that there is much more to life than just parties and boys and clothes and 'all-nighters'. She doesn't want to waste her lifetime doing things that her Mum — who at this very moment in time is situated in Africa — would certainly _not_ be very proud of.

Ally actually wants to _make_ something of herself.

She wants to grow up to be this... Smart, Successful, _Beautifully_-Determined women who is capable of achieving absolutely anything she put her mind to. She wants to inspire people — She wants someone to look straight into her eyes, and say 'Because of you; I didn't give up'.

What she _doesn't_ want to grow up to be is basically a _slut_. She doesn't want to grow up to be a _good-for-nothing_-bitch that made one stupid little mistake that ruined her life completely. She doesn't want to be known as the girl who only wants one thing in life, and one thing _only_. Because that just isn't her and it isn't _fair_.

So, Ally _is_ different.

She's shy; but _definitely_ not insecure. She's smart; but the amount of mistakes and bad decisions she makes is _immense_. She's _awkward_; but that's because she get's a teensy-bit too comfortable with a person sometimes and let's her true-colors shine-through a little _too_ brightly. She's beautiful; but she _sure-as-hell_ does not know it. She's _dumb_ —

— Because she's lying in another bed, _stark-naked_, with some dude she's never actually spoken to before _in her life._

So that settles it — _There were absolutely no differences between her and every other slut in the world_. She is now one of them. And she couldn't be any more ashamed.

But that doesn't matter right now.

Nerves wracking, Ally shakily made a move to get out of the unfamiliar bed. Pain immediately coursed through her entire body — Mostly from _down-there_. She tried to ignore it as much as she could, slowly removing the blankets from atop her form, and swiftly sitting up. She sighed._ Where Am I?_ Her thoughts jumped in, and her heart raced. The clock on the bedside table read _8:22 A.M._ and she was just _so_ exhausted. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. _Quietly_.

And she almost fainted from utter-shock when she saw exactly _who_ was in bed with her.

Well; he's _blond_. And he happens to look _very_ peaceful when he's asleep.

Ally gulped.

Austin Frikkin' Moon. She had slept with Austin. Frikkin'. Moon.

Her heart started to race, and for the first time in her life she couldn't _breathe_. She stood there, mouth wide open, just staring at the sleeping form in front of her. Her mind was yelling at her, screaming that she had just made the biggest mistake anyone could ever make. Her heart stayed silent; not bothering to fight back or tell her anything.

Ally shook her head rapidly._ No. No_. _No, this cannot be happening_. She feels tears well up in her eyes. _This couldn't have happened. I must be having a nightmare of some-sort_. But it isn't a dream. Because he's right there, right in front of her own two eyes, still lost in his own world of sleep and tiredness. And who could blame him for being tired? He did have _quite_ a night—

Suddenly, she gasps, as it all came flooding back to her like a tsunami...

Austin Moon _didn't_ take advantage of her.

She had actually _wanted_ it at the time.

"Whatcha you thinkin' bout'?"

She jumps at the sound of the voice. _Austin Moon's_, of course.

She says nothing, before running a hand through her hair and groaning,_ "Fuck!"_

She noticed him snickering, "You said that last night," he winked at her, and she blushed — _all over._

"Um...What happened?" she asked, even though she knew _exactly _what happened. Slowly, and uncomfortably, she looked around the room, as she felt his eyes travel all over her body. _No point being shy now, he's already been inside you._ Ally blushes at the thought. And it's as if he's read her mind, because he smirks.

"Are you thinking about last night?"

She shivers at the fact that he was referring to it as 'last night', "No. Course' not — " suddenly, realization struck, "— Wait, you-you remember what happened?" she whispered.

So maybe that's a stupid question.

But she just thought that he was the kind of boy to do it for _him_, _not_ for _her_.

"Why wouldn't I remember?" he raised a brow at her, looking her up and down as if she had just asked the most abvious question on Earth.

Ally shook her head, "No, it's just... I thought... Um," she paused, before deciding to head straight to the point, "I'm a virgin... Well, I, uh, was a virgin... Up until... Yea. Bu-But the point is, you're not a virgin. An-And, I just thought that since you've had so many girlfriends in your lifetime, and every single girl in school would give up an arm to be yours... That this, whatever 'this' is, wouldn't exactly matter to you..."

She watches the look of confusion his face turn to an incredulous expression, "For an honor's student, you are pretty thick in the head." He snaps all of a sudden. Ally frowns, perplexed, as he continues, "What do you mean 'it wouldn't matter to me'? Just because I'm popular with the ladies, doesn't mean I have a new girl to fuck every single day."

Ally opens her mouth to say something, but she's cut off, "Ally, trust me, I'm not like that. I don't use girls just for the fun of it. And... Yesterday, we were at Kacey Shaw's party... And I saw you there, and I thought 'what the hell?'. Because you don't seem to be kind of girl to go to these types of 'hardcore' parties. So I went over to you, and I asked you how you got here. And I'm guessing you'd had a little something so drink because you actually kissed me for absolutely no reason. And I liked it."

Yup; she now remembers _that_. Her face lights up, and she has no idea what on Earth to say. But to her luck, he continues.

"And then one thing led to another and... Well, the rest is history," he pauses, looking into her eyes and sighing, "I just want you to know that it did matter to me. A lot." A beat passes, and Ally finds herself blushing. _Again._ Austin suddenly speaks up again, after sighing deeply, and when he says those _certain_ words, her whole world flips upside down; "I love you."

She freezes, her eyes widening as trillions of thoughts rushed about her whole — still naked — body. _Did he just say...?_ She feels her cheeks' already red color darken, and her heart races even faster than before. She doesn't know what to _say_ or what to _do_; so she just stands there instead, staring at Austin Frikkin' Moon — The guy who had just admitted that he loved her. Suddenly, realization struck within her — And she suddenly knows exactly what to _say_, what to _do_. And she does it, without any warning _what, so _and_ ever._

She leans over, and kisses him full on the lips. The feeling is _familiar_, in an amazing way. She feels him kissing back gently, and her heart races a little faster, and she knows what to say next, and she whispers it _delicately _—

_"I think I might love you, too."_

And then all of a sudden they're kissing again.

_fin._


End file.
